I Would Die For You
by TheSunriseSets
Summary: Sort of like a sequel to my One-Shot "Saying Good-bye" -- Cynder's regretting her choice, she can't take the last thing Spyro said to her.


**A/N:** Ehhhhh. No me gusta. LOL First attempt at a songfic . . . I failed. If you're a true Spyro fan, you should recognize this song . . . but if you don't, it's "Guide Me Home (I Would Die For You) from the DotD soundtrack. Pretty song. :-) And to those who read my one-shot _Saying Good-bye_, this is sort of like a tribute to it. Not a sequel, exactly, but something close to it. There's a part in here which explains what happened the moment after the very end of SG. And yes, I know I wrote this in a different style that my last one-shot. It's a songfic. I can't be all detailed like I like to -- the lyrics should do that for me. So, yes, the writing to this one is very simple and easy to read. It's like I went to dumb school overnight. (I wrote and posted this in 15 minutes, didn't proofread, so if there's mistakes, please excuse me.

* * *

**I WOULD DIE FOR YOU**

**One-Shot**

_._

_This is the darkest night  
Stars have all faded away  
Quiet upon this world  
Through the clouds there is a light  
We will find our way_

His voice was soft, caressing her mind with the soothing tranquility that had been so absent for so long. Its soft tendrils lapped around her subconscious, drawing her into its wake, before letting her dwell on its aftermath—the aftermath of losing him, the love of her life.

It had been her fault, she knew that now. She could have had it, had it all. Instead she had wallowed in her own guilt, wallowed and grieved in the empty void that was her life. It was all her doing. She was a monster.

"_Good-bye."_ It had been her doing.

But he hadn't been angry. He didn't even seem to be sad. His amethyst eyes had darkened, his head lowering into a submission she had seen so often from her days of hate and tyranny. It was defeat, it was lost, it was a broken heart. But it wasn't this gesture that ripped at her heart, not the grieving she knew the future would hold for him. It was his words, the words of a lover. He had gone where no male in her lifetime had gone before, he had said:

_I would die for you __  
__Cross the sky for you__  
__I will send out a light burnin' for you alone__  
__You're all I need__  
__You set me free__  
__And this fire will guide you home_

Just like the morning skies at dawn, when the last hours of dusk recede and color mingles into the silvery billows of morning clouds, were those words to her. They were a promise, a declaration. He loved her. He had, all along. They weren't the words of a desperate, calling the fallen back to his heart. No. They were the words of a broken soul, someone who had faced so much in his short lifetime. Someone who had fought for everything, and was losing it all. _"You've given me nothing to fight for," _were the words she'd heard at that final battle with Malefor, when she had turned against him. He had not fought her, and now she truly understood why.

_There is an open door  
Somehow it feels so familiar  
We have been here before  
Through this all forgotten fight  
There must be a way_

From her perch at the top of the boulder, which under it, had become her home, she stared at the soft glow in the distance, promising to rise, and with it, bring new day. She could feel the tears, silky stinging trails, cascading their way down her ebony scales. He had loved sunrises, but she had never been able to share one with him. Only that last sunset, which had been the mark of the end of her life. But she knew their significance, he had told her once. To him, they were _the_ start of a new day, ending the last day's story, while beginning the next. The sunrise itself becoming the marker of new life, new love. She had blushed at the last remark, and now, as she looked at the memory more closely, he had, too, while Sparx rolled his eyes.

Maybe that's why the dragonfly had hated her so much. He was his brother, after all. Maybe he had seen him fall for her, and knew that it would end like this. In disaster. She was a murderess, after all. She could not be trusted.

_(I would die for you __  
__Cross the sky for you__  
__I will send out a light burnin' for you alone__  
__You're all I need__  
__You set me free__  
__And this fire will guide you home)_

She had killed him from the inside out.

_Where our hearts are wide open__  
__Where our promise's unbroken_

So many families were divided because of her. Loved ones torn apart, lives destroyed, children brutally and unremorsefully murdered. Because of her. She had killed them, and she had liked it—no—she had love it. Killing had become her passion.

She had desperately wished, after reaching the enlightenment that Spyro granted her, that it had all been the darkness' fault. But she was a liar to say that it was. The darkness had influence, yes, but it had not truly overcome her. She still had her morals, her judgment. She could think for herself. And she killed them all in cold blood.

Secretly she wondered if he understood that. They had never really prodded into the tricky tapestry that was her past. He did not want to re-weave her, rather leave the mistakes and flaws behind. He had wanted to start somewhere fresh, to start over. And so, one night alone and a few days after she had first joined the temple, they promised each other one thing: To leave the past behind.

And that's what she had done, keeping her promise, her vow. She had left it all behind her.

_(I would die for you __  
__Cross the sky for you__  
__I will send out a light burnin' for you alone__  
__You're all I need__  
__You set me free__  
__And this fire will guide you home)_

Again, those tendrils began leak back into her. His soft voice. His Great Heart. His last plea.

Come back to me—the message was clear. Don't leave. Stay, Cynder, your place is here. With me. Don't go. I love you, I love you. It was almost as if she could hear his voice now, replanting the message in her brain, changing his words to match the aching in her heart. And suddenly, pain lashed through her, tearing her already raw insides apart.

She turned away from the sunrise; she could bear it no longer.

_I would die for you__  
__Cross the sky for you__  
__I will send out a light burnin' for you alone...._

"STOP IT!" she screamed into the empty, silent air. "I can't take this! I can't!" She fell forward, her wings splaying around her, her forelegs bending so she fell in a heap on the cold stone flooring of her cave dwelling. She wept.

_I would die for you__  
__Cross the sky for you__  
__I will send out a light burnin' for you alone__  
__You're all I need__  
__You set me free_

"_I would die for you, Cynder," Spyro had said, his voice cracking, head below his breast. "Cross the sky for you . . . I will wait for you, and I'll stay with you." She couldn't look at him, she couldn't take this. Her heat was shattering. But He had said more: "I will die for you, you set me free. When my power overwhelmed me, you set me free. Cynder, I—"_

"_Spyro, don't," she snapped. It was almost scary how easy this came to her. Killing. It was all she truly knew how to do._

_Maybe he had seen something in her, something that sparked the last thing he said to her. The last thing he was strong enough to say. "And this fire," he said in a voice she'd never head, his head jerking to the right, gesticulating to the remnants of the orange sphere, the last sliver of it. "Will guide you home."_

"_Good-bye," she repeated. Her voice as cold as her heart was broken._


End file.
